xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Le'Beau
Stephen Le'Beau (b. November 22, 2016) is a mutant. He is the son of Ryan Le'Beau and Lady Mastermind, and the grandson of Gambit, Emma Frost and Mastermind. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Yuki clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Guilmon. Stephen is a member of the Le'Beau family, Eisenhardt family and the Wyngarde family. 'History' Early Years Stephen Le'Beau was born on November 22, 2016 in USA and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the youngest son of Ryan Le'Beau and Regan Wyngarde. He is of American, British and German heritage. Stephen is the younger brother of Lucas. Konohagakure Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Stephen is an Omega-Level mutant. Telepathy: Stephen has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engrams modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. Stephen has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Molecular Acceleration: Stephen has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. *''Enhanced Agility:'' Stephen's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Stephen possesses the ability to transform his body into a flexible organic diamond form; in many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. He can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If he is rendered unconscious, Stephen's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his diamond form, Stephen's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 50 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Stephen's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce very little fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him superhuman stamina, at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Stephen's diamond form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Like his father, Stephen is unable to withstand bullets from most guns at pointblank range. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Vocal ability: Stephen is a talented singer and performer. Master Astral Combatant: Stephen is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Stephen carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Guilmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Stephen carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Curiosity around his neck. This allows his Guilmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations'' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Shinigamis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Le'Beau family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Wyngarde family Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2016 Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:House of Beast Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Crest of Curiosity Bearers